


I've Got Good News and Bad News

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a smol awkward bean, And Alex is hopelessly pining, F/F, Fluffy as hell, Her sass knows no chill, Maggie is cute, Really more of Alex and Vasquez's bff interactions but Vas totally ships Sanvers HARD, She teases you but totally has your back one hundred percent, Teenager AU, Vasquez is Alex's sassy wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Maggie is a cute girl. Alex is an awkward bean that just wants to impress the cute girl. Vasquez is the ultimate bro that everyone needs on their side.Teenager AUBased on a Tumblr Post





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely and talented PoppyCartinelli! I mentioned it to her over two months ago and finally got it done for her because she's been dying a death by BioChem for the past week and deserves all the nice things!!! (Plus she and I share custody of our perfect child Vasquez!)
> 
> Based on this Tumblr Post: http://a-fragile-sort-of-anarchy.tumblr.com/post/146546936268/bad-news-our-boss-locked-the-keys-inside-the
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Goddamnit, Danvers! If you don’t ask her out soon, I will,” Susan huffed out, shooting an exasperated look at the side of Alex’s head.

“No, you won’t,” Alex scoffed in return, before continuing to ignore her friend. She stood leaning against the shop’s front desk with her chin resting in her hand as she gazed longingly towards the back of the shop. After working in there long enough, she had learned that that spot, just to the left of the register, provided the perfect vantage point to see into the backroom … where Maggie usually worked.

Loving nothing more than riling up her daydreaming best friend, Susan nudged her with her hip as she passed, only to stop directly in front of Alex, blocking her view and smirking. “Oh yes, I will!”

Alex finally focused her full attention on Susan as she glared, growling out, “No. You won’t, Vasquez.”

“Try me, Danvers,” Susan challenged, still grinning broadly. “Besides, at this point, I’d do anything to get your thirsty ass in gear! You’ve liked Maggie since the sixth grade! That’s what … over six years, now? You’re past crush territory and have moved into straight-up pining!” Susan cocked an eyebrow, waiting for it—the gay pun. She’d left it wide open, and ever since Alex had officially come out, she had been _all over_ them. The fact that she didn’t jump on the blatant opportunity was actually cause for slight concern in Susan’s mind.

Alex seemed to deflate a little, right before her eyes. Her shoulders drooped, and she dropped her gaze to the counter as she whispered, “I can’t just … just ask her out, Suze. I … I don’t even know if she likes me.”

“Alex, come on,” Susan sighed, grabbing ahold of one of Alex’s hands and circling the counter to sling an arm around her shoulders. “She’s totally into you! I’ve been seeing you and Maggie together for _ages._ You guys are perfect for each other.” Alex smiled softly, leaning into Susan’s side. “Plus I’ve known you for fourteen years. I got to see you through _alllllllll_ the awkward phases—”

Alex interrupted with a groan, flopping her head back onto Susan’s arm. “Hush, you. As I was saying,” Susan chided softly, poking her in the side and giving her shoulders a squeeze. “I’ve seen every _horribly_ _awkward_ phase you went through … and I _still_ know, for a fact, that anyone who doesn’t see what a catch you are, is completely blind.”

A small chuckle escaped Alex as she relaxed further into her best friend’s arm. “Thanks, Suze. You’re the best.”

Susan opened her mouth to make a teasing reply when Maggie popped up in front of the counter, arms crossed as she eyed the pair of them. “Hey, Danvers! Vas! What are you two up to?”

“Nothing really,” Susan smirked, drawing Alex closer with the arm still around her shoulders. Riling Alex up may be her favorite activity, but riling Maggie up was definitely a close second.

“Hmm …” Maggie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes infinitesimally as she watched the gesture, but the look quickly melted into a soft smile when she met Alex’s gaze. “Well, could one of you help me out in the back for a minute? There are a couple boxes on the top shelf that I can’t quite reach.”

Maggie pouted at Alex, moving her lashes in a way that Susan would almost describe as _fluttering,_ and Alex— _sweet_ , _hopelessly_ _gay_ _Alex_ —almost melted. Susan had to contain a snort as she watched her oblivious friends gaze longingly at each other. Interrupting their moment, she jovially agreed, “Sure, Maggie! Alex will help you out! I’ll stay out here and man the register.”

“Thanks, Vas. You coming, Danvers?” Maggie asked, cocking her head to the side before making her way into the backroom.

Alex just nodded dumbly, frozen at Susan’s side, while watching Maggie practically _strut_ away. “Go on Danvers. It’s time for you to … _quench that thirst,_ ” Susan teased, waggling her eyebrows and shoving Alex forward.

“I hate you.” Alex glared back.

“What happened to me being ‘the best’?” Susan smirked devilishly, using air quotes.

“I take it back.” Alex scowled, practically growling.

Susan just laughed, lounging against the counter. “Al, come on! She asked you to _the_ _backroom_! Now’s your chance!” She gave Alex another playful, little nudge. “Ask her out! Make a move!” She leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, “Maybe have a little workplace make-out session!”

Alex groaned, “I swear to god, I’m going to kill you,” only making Susan laugh even harder.

“No, you won’t. You love me too much for that.”

Alex growled, refusing to give a response. Instead, the pair were drawn into a staring contest, Alex glaring while Susan’s eyes danced with mirth.

They were finally interrupted by a call of “You coming, Danvers?”

After Alex shouted back an affirmative, she turned back to Susan to shoot her one final glare and only received a thumbs up and another eyebrow waggle in return. Susan snorted as she watched her overeager friend almost trip over her feet in her hurry, earning her a middle finger sent over the shoulder of Alex’s retreating form. “Love you, too, Al,” she mumbled lightheartedly and turned her attention to the front door where the bell had just announced a new customer.

  

* * *

 

 

Closing went about the same as usual, except instead of helping with the register, Alex stayed in the back with Maggie—a fact that did _not_ go unnoticed by Susan. “Sooo …” she led, bumping Alex with her shoulder and pulling out her car keys.

“So?” Alex hedged, choosing to ignore the beginning of Susan’s interrogation in favor of waving goodbye to Maggie, who smiled back as she tossed her bag onto her passenger seat.

Susan rolled her eyes and looped her arm around Alex’s, pulling her towards her car. “So?” Susan exclaimed in hushed excitement. “How’d it go?! Did you ask her out? Kiss her? Ooohhhh, did she let you get handsy?!” At the brilliant blush spreading across Alex’s cheeks, her face broke out into a gleeful grin that moments later dissolved as she cringed. “Wait … do I need to disinfect any surfaces when I come in for my shift tomorrow?”

Alex’s head whipped up to glare at Susan, and the crimson coating her cheeks simultaneously spread down her neck and up to the tops of her ears. “Oh my god, Vasquez! No!” she almost shouted. “Nothing happened. This is a workplace, and that’s all we did! Work!”

God, it was so easy to make Alex blush, and Susan snickered, always endlessly amused by that fact. She opened her mouth to attempt prying more details from Alex about her little rendezvous, but the pair were distracted by a car door slamming and Maggie’s voice calling to their boss, as she jogged over to where he still stood by the shop’s back door.

“Hey, J’onn! I forgot my book in the office. Can you open ‘er up, so I can run back in and grab it?”

“Of course.” J’onn started patting the pockets of his slacks and polo, mumbling, “… Just … one … moment …” Alex and Susan made their way back over to the other two and watched as J’onn’s face drop into an annoyed grimace.

“J’onn?” Maggie inquired, as he pulled out his cell phone with a sigh of resignation.

“Do any of you happen to know the number for a locksmith?” J’onn asked gruffly, glaring down at his phone like it was the one that had locked the keys inside.

Pulling her own phone out, Maggie offered, “I’ll look it up—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Alex interrupted, already squeezing between the two and kneeling to get a better look at the lock. “Simple pin-and-tumbler. Shouldn’t be too difficult,” she mumbled to herself and removed the bobby pins that had been holding the front of her hair back, quickly but methodically straightening them out. She released a puff of air, blowing the newly freed hair from her eyes, and placed one of the pins between her lips while scanning the ground for a medium-sized rock. Finding one, she used it to bend and flatten the end of the other pin into a small pick. “Perfect,” she muttered.

“Alex—” J’onn started from behind her, but she just waved him off, examining the lock with laser focus, again.

She slid the straight bobby pin into the base of the lock, acting as a tension wrench and applying just the slightest bit of torque to the mechanism. Then using the bent end of the other pin, she slowly felt along the pins inside starting to work each one into its appropriate place.

J’onn tried again, “Alex, what are you—”

“Shhhh. I need quiet to concentrate,” she muttered, her attention entirely on the lock, and just two seconds later, the last pin popped into position. Smirking, she twisted the tension wrench and heard the click of the components unlatching. Shoving both destroyed bobby pins into her jean pocket, Alex stood, turning the knob and letting the door swing open. Glancing down at her watch, she smirked wider. “Under a minute. Probably my fastest time,” she preened, looking at Susan who grinned back.

The moment was short-lived as Maggie waltzed by and paused to look Alex up and down. With a raised brow and just a hint of dimples showing on her cheeks, she whispered, “Not bad, Danvers,” before continuing into the shop. Alex felt her eyes widen and her breath catch her chest.

Dumbfounded, she stood in a stupor until J’onn pulled her to the side, effectively unfreezing her. When he started talking, though, she wished he hadn’t. She wished he’d just left her in her delightful little fantasy world, full of Maggie’s dark eyes and gorgeous hair and soft smile. She wished he’d refrained from asking about her home life, about run-ins with the law, about any troubles she’d been having lately. It was sweet, his concern. Really, it was, but it was also incredibly uncomfortable.

She shifted from foot to foot and ran a hand through her hair, as she tried to beg off of the conversation, “Really, J’onn. There’s nothing to talk about. Everything’s fine!”

“Alex …” he trailed off, looking at her with worried eyes.

“J’onn, seriously. Please, just go grab the keys,” she pleaded. She could see Susan over J’onn’s shoulder trying to hold back her guffaws because she knew the dirty, little truth behind Alex’s secret talent. Of course— _of course_ —she’d find this hysterical! Alex was quite certain that her face was even redder than it had been when Susan was teasing her, and she just desperately wanted to disappear out of this embarrassing conversation.

He sighed giving her arm a light, affectionate squeeze. “Just know that you can talk to me if you need to … about anything”

“Thanks, J’onn. Really. That means a lot to me, but I swear everything is fine.” She smiled and tried to seem as problem-free as an eighteen year could, while he looked her over one more time. Giving a small nod, he headed back into the shop in search of the keys.

Alex sighed, collapsing against the wall in relief. That was incredibly awkward, and she handled awkward only _slightly_ better than Kara did. Thinking of her little sister, she pulled out her phone to shoot off a few texts to her, hoping that Kara—her little ball of sunshine—would make things seem a little brighter … or at least commiserate with her and have ice cream ready when she got home.

_At least out of all of this, Maggie saw me do something cool,_ Alex thought before internally panicking, _Oh god, Maggie! I hope she didn’t hear that conversation! The last thing I need is for her to think I’m involved in petty crimes, on the side!_ She dropped her head into her hand and glared down at her phone. _Damnit Kara, what could be so important that you’re ignoring me in my hour of need?!_ Rolling her eyes, she knew the answer to that question—Cat, probably. Ever since their neighbor had returned from college on summer break, Kara could regularly be found outside drooling over her, as the bikini-clad woman lay sunbathing on the beach.

Susan saw Alex slide her phone back into her pocket and was about to try getting her attention when Maggie reemerged from the shop, stopping in front of Alex.

“Hey, Danvers. That was pretty awesome. Maybe you could teach me sometime.” Maggie grinned, dimples flashing full-force, as she cocked her head to the side.

“I—uh … yeah, that’d be fun,” Alex stumbled out as she hand over the back of her neck.

“Cool. How ‘bout I pick you up tomorrow at seven?” Maggie asked, reaching up to brush an errant strand of Alex’s hair behind her ear. Her grin then slipped into a smirk, and her voice turned rich and husky. “You can show me all your hidden skills.”

As the effect of Maggie’s words and tone rolled over her, a wide-eyed Alex inconspicuously tried to support herself on the wall behind her and gulped. _She’s going to be the death of me,_ Alex thought. Unable to speak coherently, she just nodded in what she hoped wasn’t _too_ frantic of a manner.

“Alright, it’s a date,” Maggie confirmed, sending a wink over her shoulder as she strutted— _god, did she strut—_ over to her car. Again, in less than five minutes, Maggie had left Alex frozen and breathless in her wake. The car had completely pulled out of the parking lot before she was even able to pull in a full breath of air.

Susan sidled up next to Alex, gently prodding her with her elbow. “Damn, Danvers! Charming the girls with those talented hands!”

The blush that still hadn’t quite faded from her earlier embarrassment flared back up, as she pouted, “I liked you better when you were shy and innocent and didn’t tease me all the time.”

“Oh please, Al. I haven’t been that way since like the 5th grade!” Susan joked, shoving the fringe—falling from under her beanie—out of her eyes and flashing a cheeky grin. She threw her arm into its usual spot, over Alex’s shoulder, jostling her playfully, and Alex wrapped an arm around Susan’s waist, contently leaning into her, as they walked. The contentment quickly vanished as Susan couldn’t help adding, “Bet she wants to see what else those fingers can do.”

“Oh my god, Susan!” Alex cried out, blushing furiously as she quickly shoved a laughing Susan away from her. “Shut up!”

After she finally managed to stop laughing, Susan softly said, “You know I’m only messing with you, Al. I’m just glad you two finally came to your senses before I had to intervene.”

“Oh, what you’ve been doing so far hasn’t been intervening?!” Alex huffed, crossing her arms.

“No! Of course not! More just … giving subtle hints!” At Alex’s scoff, Susan got a shit-eating grin, unable to resist one last jibe. “Hey, it’s not like I locked you two in a closet to talk about your feelings or anything. Mostly because you’ve spent enough time in the closet, already,” she chuckled nudging Alex’s shoulder.

Alex released the most put-upon groan she could manage. “Oh my god! I’m ignoring you,” she grumbled and pulled out her phone to send a final text to Kara.

 

* * *

 

Kara, like any other teenage girl, was usually very on top of checking her phone, but at the moment, it was upstairs charging while she was downstairs making several boxes of Mac-n-Cheese. The poor, little alien was starving after an entire day out at the beach; running around on the sand and swimming out into the ocean had really burned up a lot of calories. That didn’t even begin to include the sheer rush of adrenaline she got every time Cat asked her to rub sunscreen onto her back, which with her pale complexion, was quite regularly. Whoooo boy _,_ that _definitely_ worked up an appetite _._ After making quick work of draining the pasta and stirring in all of the ingredients, Kara left the dish to cool and ran upstairs to check her phone for any missed messages. Her hand clapped over her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles when she read a stream of texts from Alex.

 

* * *

  

_Bad News: Our boss locked the keys inside the building._

_Good News: We didn’t have to wait around for a locksmith._

_Bad News: My boss finds it very concerning that I know how to pick locks, and tried to unlock my Tragic Backstory™. I was too embarrassed to admit that the reason I learned was because, at thirteen, I figured that was the kind of skill that would impress cute girls._

_Good News: A cute girl saw me do it._

_Bad News: It was Maggie, and since she’s already seen me fall out of several trees, cry because I saw a fawn that was just too damn small, and knows I can ride a unicycle, she’ll never think I’m cool no matter what I do. It’s too late. She knows._

 

* * *

 

 

A snort escaped from behind Kara’s hand as she remembered the exact incidents Alex was talking about. Her poor sister did have a tendency to embarrass herself in front of Maggie. In fact, Kara was pretty certain that there was still an Alex-shaped dent in the side of Eliza’s car, where Alex had lost her balance on her unicycle and faceplanted into the vehicle because Maggie had been walking by wearing incredibly tight jeans. Honestly, her sister was just a hopeless, lovesick dork. She was about to text her as much when another incoming message popped up, and Kara couldn’t help but smile.

 

* * *

  

_Good News: Maybe I don’t have to be cool for her to like me, anyway_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Feel free to find me, send me prompts, or just chat with me over on tumblr at: the-queen-of-the-light
> 
> Also, I apologize for the detailed description of lock picking, but I just recently learned how and find it incredibly interesting, so I may have gotten a little overexcited while writing that part!


End file.
